Laugh a little, Smile alot one direction fan fic
by heart1D
Summary: It all starts when kellys best friend alice moves away and she ends up making new friends. they help her out when she needs it the most. family is the key to life you should hold them close but when she finds out she doesnt have any here life starts goi
1. Chapter 1

Kellys P.O.V

It's a start of a new year of school but that doesn't make anything better as my best friend Alice has left so I'm going to start the new year by myself. It's like starting at a new school. "U will make new friends"my mum says as I'm trying to get out of going to school. She always thinks shes right but shes not. "Yea Kelly do worry" my little brother repeated he's like a parrot. After I'm done at the table, i grab my bag and walk of the door. I yell out to my mum"see u later" "bye sweetie have a good day" she replyed I sigh knowing it won't be.

As I am walking to school (as we only live like 5 minutes away) I'm thinking bout who I can hang out with, what will it be like what happens if i have a teacher that doesn't like me. I was to into my thinking that I walked straight past my school and then when I turned around I ran straight into a boy he had deep blue eyes and brown curly hair and amazing smile! "sorry" I say trying to steer into his eyes " it's okay, im Harry I'm new here" "hi I'm Kelly" "so are you coming to school or planing on wagging?" he ask with wonder "well I dont have a choice because my mum will have a spaz at me if I don't" "same" he giggled so we walked into school together, it was better than walking talked the whole way it was like we had known each other 4 years. I had to show him where the hall is since he was new , everyone sat down as miss Townson said her normal speech about making it a good year and sticking to the rules , I looked over at Harry and he looked like he was falling asleep I started giggling to my self.

After what seemed like forever we finial could go. I sigh and started walking when "hey" I turned around to see Harry beside me " hey" I said smiling "where are you of to" I asked hoping it was the same class as me. "umm B12 do you know where that is. I smile " I will show you it's close to mine. So we walked together up stairs to our class rooms and we said our good byes and promise to hang out at interval so we wouldn't be loners. I walked into the class to look around and see all these new faces I only knew one girl and she was the bitch of them all the one that she had hated ever since this one day

*flashback*

we were all siting down at the lunch tables having a good time smiling. "you ugly bitch none likes you, you could go die in a hole for all I care" I turned around to see Rebecca standing there with anger written all over her face. "what I do?" I said very confused. "you no perfectly well what you did. You stealer my boyfriend and turned him anginest me and now he says he's in love with you. " "I did not" trying to act normal. "now your a lying bitch as well glad to know you care after all those years we were friends and you go do this to me"

*flash back ends*

I didn't really do anything in a way but thats all in the past now but telling by the look she gave me she still doesn't forgive me, so I went and sit at the back of the class where it was the only seat left. "well hello there" a cute boy who had perfect swept hair with deep brown eyes"hello" I said smiling."you must be kelly" "yea" I said confused on how he knew my name I've seen him around but never have I talked to him. "ohh sorry to scary you I'm not a stalker I'm Liam. I've just heard a lot about you since you are the captain of the volleyball team" I laughed makes sense now. We ended up getting on well we had 2 classes together so we walked to the next class together still talking. We both stood out side our English class waiting for the teacher to come. We both looked around to see none else standing out side the class we both finial looked up at the door to see a sign that said *please class go to the study lap* we just looked at each other and burst out laughing we collapsed to the ground in fits of laughter. When we final mangented to stop laughing and try stand up that's when we notice someone was watching us.

Liam's P.O.V

We looked over to where someone was watching us. "Mr Payne, Miss brookewood come here now" we both looked as our principal came walking towards us. "what on earth are you to doing" mr brainbrige said angry. We were both we're lost for words I have never got in trouble before it seem weird "get to my office now" I looked at kelly to she her face was serous now. We both started walking not saying a word I couldn't help but give a little smile as to say don't worry. She smiled back her cute little smile with her long brown hair hiding bits of her face. I only known her for like an hour but I feel like I can trust her with anything she's nothing like the rumors I had been told. I didn't just know who she was because of volleyball. I got told some stuff like that she had slept with every guy, she's a player or she has no friends because she mean and a bully. Of course I didn't tell her this it turns out she's nothing like any of those she just really shy. I looked into her deep green eyes as she stopped and looked at me. " we'll here goes" she said sighing. We nocked on the door to see him already there he must of walked fast or we were walking very slow. "come in". We both sat down on chairs in front of his desk. "could one of uses please tell me why you guys were wagging". I didn't know what to say but Kelly bet me to it. "umm.. Sir we were waiting out side for our teacher and we didn't realize that our class was in the study room" she seemed calm saying this well calmer than me. " that's not good enough you should pay more attention and not be flirt with each other then u wouldn't be in this mess" I looked over to Kelly who had no turned bright red. "detention for a week after school" my face dropped wow I have never had a detention I felt sick. "okay" we both said in unison and walked out. I looked at her "wow never been in there for a bad thing before" I said she looked shocked "really" she said not believeing me one bit. "yuup I've only been in there to get an award" "wow" is all she managed to say. The bell rang. "well I guess we will be seeing a lot more of each other this week than we thought" I said giving her a wink, " ohh aww how am I going to live" she said cheekily. "well I will see around" she said " byee Kelly" I said. What a great start to the year missed my first ever class and have an detention for a whole week.

Kelly's P.O.V

Next class went fast before i knew it half the day was gone. Me and Harry meet up again for lunch as we didn't really know where to sit where we would fit in. I was looking around for a table when I spotted a person waving at me it was Liam. "hey Harry let's go sit over there u can come meet my new friend liam. "heeeey liam you don't mind if we sit here" " of course I don't mind join in we are just talking about random stuff" "okay cool by the way this is harry he's new here". "Heey Harry" Liam said shaking his hand to be polite.i didn't even notice the other boys at the table till Liam said something "this is zayn, Niall and tom" "Heey they all said smiling. "wow you are even more beautiful than Liam said. Liam blushed. "thanks" I laughed. "so your the ones that's turned Liam bad" Niall Said winking. We all just laughed and talked I didn't care that I was the only girl I'm use of it as I'm a shy person and I would rather hang out with guys than girls. But that always has bad points as I have a reputation now for been the high school slut but I ignore all those girls.

The day was over before you knew it started. I was so happy to go home till I bumped into liam. "where are you going kelly detentions this way" "ohh grr I totally forgot" he smiled "lucky I was here then" we arrived at the class to see no teacher in sight maybe this wasn't going to be a bad detention after all. Well I do get to spend an hour with Liam so I'm not complaining. We talked the whole time that we both didnt realize that everyone had left. "well then Kelly I better head home I have homeworrk already and it's only the first day" "Ohhhhk byee Liam" I said smiling and I put my head phones in and stated to walk home.

I got home After 10mins as I was walking slow. I opened the door to hear shouting I'm use to hearing my parents fight but this was different. I then hear a loud bang I then ran into the room to see something I never thought I would something that will stick in my mind for the rest of my life my mum on the ground cry and screaming as my dad was hitting her. I didn't know what to do or how to react I just feel to the floor next to mum. "are you okay" I said trying to hold back the tears. I saw blood dripping from her she managed to say was "RUN" I started to stand up to see dad looking at me. "what do u think your Doing" I've never seen him like this before he scarred me. Before I could reply he hit me over the head and I feel to the floor mum hadn't said me and her eyes begin to close "I sorry" she said as the last tear feel from her check and Her eyes close. She looked peace full. By this time I has notice tears failing from my eyes as I just saw my mum die in front of me. I froze I didn't know what to do but I knew it wasn't a good idea to be staying here so I got up and ran. I knew I was a fast running so I could ran faster than my dad I sprinted out the door and down the street I didn't really notice how dark it was I heard yelling behind me but i didn't dare turn around I was running so fast I didn't know where I was going that's when I bumbed into him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly's P.O.V

"sorry" u said standing back up not wanting to see who it was as I was crying. "it's okay.. Ohh Kelly is that you?" now I looked up. It was Harry "HARRY!" I said so glad to see him. "omg Kelly are crying are you okay" I didn't know what to say I could say ohh I just saw my dad kill my mum. "umm.. Family stuff" i try to smile but I could tell he saw right though me. "just wounding why are you out here all by your self in the dark" "I could say the same thing to you" I said then thinking that would of sounded rude. "I didn't mean it like that I was just.. Urg.." I stopped med sentience to hear my watch beep it was 9:00 I quickly looked behind me making sure he hadn't catch up yet. "we'll I need a break away from my sister because she was driving me insane and I didn't want to say anything mean to her so I thought I would go for a walk to clear my mind" he said smiling. That was Harry for you a kind hearted person. Then I froze my brother what happened to him I was so worryed about mum that I forgot about Samuel. He probably was asleep the whole time and didn't know a thing. I hope dad hadnt hurt him yet I knew I had to go back for Samuel. But I don't know how I'm going to do that with out dad seen me. It then all hit me and I could control it anymore. I collapse to the ground and cryed. "what's wrong" harry said coming to sit next to me I forgot he was I could managed to say was "he's going to kill me". He looked at me confused and worried. I then heard a noice and I jumped and got up "we got to go Harry he's going to come soon and find me" Harry didn't care that he didn't know what's going on he reacted so fast he grabbed my hand and pulled me around a courner down a street "you can came back to my house and explain everything my mums working late and she won't mind". "thanks Harry" I said still sniffing. We ran down a street that seem to be very long until we stopped outside an brick house that's looked the same as all the other ones. We quickly got in side and Harry locked the doors. "ohh Harry your back I was getting worried.. Ohh hi I didn't know you were there" the blonde girl said to me. "yea sorry Ella this is kelly I ran into her and we just need to talk so we will be up stairs call me if you want anything""okay nice to meet you Kelly" she said smiling she seem to a little bit younger than Harry maybe 3 years. Harry lead me up stairs to his bed room. "so.. You know you can trust me if you want to tell me what's wrong I'm here for you".harry said showing for me to sit on the bed It was the first time this whole night I had seen him fully in the light. He was wearing some grey sweat pants and a green jack wills hoddie. "I know " was all I could say. As tears started to fall again. Harry came and sat next to me and put his arm around me I leant on his shoulder and cryed. "my mums dead" I finial said after ages. Harry didn't know what to say he just hugged me tighter."because of my dad" I then added still shocked to even hear those words coming from my mouth. "how did you know it was him" Harry final said. "I saw him my mum died right in front of my eyes" I said still crying even more now remembering this moment. I had now notice by this time now Harry's hoddie was soaking wet from my tears but he didn't seem to care. "so where's your dad now". "I don't know I ran out the door and he was chasing after me, he's going to kill me Harry and if not already kill my brother to" I sobbing harder now. "hey hey it's okay everything will be fine. "Harry resured me I wanted to believe him but I just couldn't. "well I'm not letting you go home tonight well not when he's there amyway" Harry said now going to stand up I didnt get what he was meaning. "I wil txt my mum soon and tell her your staying" "ohh harry no I don't want to be any trouble" it's fine don't worry about it your no trouble at all" he then looked right in my eyes. "omg Kelly your hurt are you okay?" he said more worryed then anything. "I'm fine just a black eye and some small cuts" "well don't worry have no fair doctor Harry is here" I smiled and laughed as he walked out the door like an idoit. He came back in 5 mins later with some clothes and a drink. "here's some old clothes I hope you don't mind" "they are fine, thank you so much I owe you so much ive only know you for a day and your acting like we have been friends since forever" " your welcome anything for a friend, to me we have known each other forever it's just we hadn't meet each other till now" he said this with a big smile he really did have a cute perfect smile. Harry showed me to the bathroom where I had a shower and got changed I felt so much better. All I wanted to do was sleep and forget about everything . "you look very pretty in my clothes"Harry said giving me a wink as I walked in. I just laughed it may have been a fake one but anything will do to stop my Tears from falling. "so I bet your really tired" Harry asked. "yuup" "well then you can sleep in my bed and I will sleep on the floor. " no way Harry your done enough already for me I can't kick you out of your bed to". "it's okay you need a good sleep considering what you just went though". "fine I will agree if u sleep in it with me" I don't think I could be alone right now even if he was 5 meters away it still seem to far. "okay he said jumping into the bed. He turned out the light i felt my eyes slowly close. "thanks Harry so much". That's the last thing I remember till I woke up.

It was a new day and It didn't feel like so much drama had happened. I looked over to see Harry wasnt next to me. I got up and walked down stairs to see harry at the dinning table eating breakfast. "goodmorning feeling any better" Harry asked as entered the room. "yes thanks" I said smiling so greatful even though I felt like I just got hit by a car. "well theres some pancakes up there for you if you want some" he smiled pointing to a plate. "thanks I will leave you guys alone soon". "don't worry about it, it's alright" " I need to go home soon and get my stuff for school"i looked trying to hold back those tears. "I will come with you to make sure youre safe" I smiled I'm so lucky to have a friend like 's mom was already gone for work and Ella had already left for school so it was quite. "do you remember what you said to me last night half way though" "no..." i froze i sometimes sleep talk when i have alot on my mined. "what did i say" i asked worried it was something emmbarssing. "ohh nothing dont worry" he said smiling to him self this just made me worry more. after breakfast Harry got his school stuff together than we both jumped into his car and went to go somewhere where i wish I could stay away forever from. I showed him the way and we pulled up to my drive way I didnt know what to expect. "are you ready" Harry said noticing I stoped as I had a flash back of last night. I sigh "ready as I will ever be". We walked up the door to find it was locked lucky I knew where the spear key was I opened the door and that's when everything went bad to worse.

Please review and tell me what you think(: xx


	3. Chapter 3

Harrys P.O.V

I had not known this girl for about 2 days but I wanted to do anything to help her. There was just something about her that made me feel protective of her. As we arrived at her house I followed her to the front door she seem just as nervous as I was. She unlocked the door and what we saw is something I will never forget. My heart sunk and I looked at Kelly she had a tear rolling down her face and frozen I didn't know what to do it was something none ever wanted to see. I went to give her a big hug as she slowly started to break down. "it's okay shhh it's okay don't worry" I try to calm her down since we had to go to school soon. "why dont we just not go to school today" i asked as i didnt think she would be up for it. "NO I want to go to school i will take my mind of thing". I sighed and agreed knowing there was no point in starting a fight. I wiped her tears away and we decided we will tackle this problem together.

Kelly's P.O.V

I didn't really want to go to school but something was making me I knew right now it will be the best thing. We walked in side to see blood all over the floors and was a note on the wall that I didnt want to have a look at but I did it said *your going to die Kelly* I just froze not wanting to move incase there was a trap. I just folded the note and put it into my pocket I didn't want to keep it but I needed so evidence on how I was going to die. I don't think Harry saw this so i won't tell him. I looked to see we're mum was Laying when I left. She wasn't there anymore. I try to ignore all the flash backs and blood everywhere I try to stay strong and don't let a tear fall. I walk up stairs like nothing had happened to get my stuff ready. Harry followed up to make sure dad wasn't Hidding where ready to attack me. I couldn't help but walk past my brothers room there was no blood everything seem normal I will still worried if he was alive or not. I think Harry saw me looking "I'm sure he's okay"I looked at Harry in the eyes. "you don't know that" "but if he's brave and strong just like you I'm sure he's fine". There was only one way to find out for sure and that would be to go his school I think i wil try to confince Harry to make a stop on the way so then at least my mind will be at rest. I putting everything in my bag that I needed for today. Harry was sitting on my bed looking around the room at all my emmbarsing pictures of me and Alice until there was one of me and mum in my bedside table. I walked over to it and holded it in my arms hugging it, it may have seem weird but right now this is the only thing I've got. Her last words were on replay in my head sorry sorrry sorry. I just didn't know why she was sorrry. "you look just like her you know, your pretty green eyes your gourgous long hair" I looked up at him and smiled. As i put the picture down I notice there was a note underneath it with my name on it I had never notice this before I just was looking at it not knowing if I wanted to open it or not. "not to rush you or anything but if we dont leave soon we are going to be 30 mins late". "okay I'm good lets go" I said shoving the note into my bag I will read it later. We walked out side locking the door behind us and got into the car. "hey Harry is it okay if we stop at the school before our school I really want to know if Samuel is okay" "sure anything for you"he said smiling give me a wink. He was trying so hard to chear my up he was so nice. The trip wasn't that long but we didn't talk much. We got to my brothers school and I jumped out and ran to the office. "hello" the lady said to me behind the desk. "hello I was wondering if my brother is here"she looked at me a bit confused. "whats your brothers name Hun" "Samuel brookewood" I said trying to fight the tears back it was so hard not knowing if my brother was alive or not. "umm your dad rang up this morning and said he couldnt came today as he was sick,"her face then got serious "is there something I should know about. "ohh no I was just wounding if I need to pick him up after school because I stay at a friends house last night so I wasn't sure" i said smiling hoping she would believe my lie. "okay well bye then"" I said as happy I could and walked out. I got into the car and Harry could tell stright away that he wasn't there it's like he could read me like I was a book. " he might have ran away or just gone out to a friends house don't worry he will be fine" "I hope"I mumbled to my self.

Facing school was horrible I try to forget about everything but it was harder than you think. We arrived at school very late "sorrry Harry blame it on me that your late" I said giving him a hug. "don't worry about it I'm sure my teacher won't care." "thanks for everything Harry I really owe you".i kissed him on the cheek and ran off. "meet me in the lunch table" I heard him yell from far away. I had missed first period so I just decided to walk to form class Liam was there at the back of the class. He smiled when he saw me and signal for me to sit down so I did. "Heey Kelly"" heey liam" i try to give him a smile back."where we're you first period I sit by my self in English". "ohh sorry Liam I forgot we had English first I just had family stuff going on". "that included that new boy Harry" he questioned with a weird look. "he just helped me out with something and give me a lift to school. " I was hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions. The bell went and I had to go to art I hadn't had art yet so this was going to be interesting. "i will walk you it's next to my class" liam said smiling, we ended up talking about this party he went to in the weekends. " catch up with you at lunch" he asked as we finial arrived at my art class. "yuup". I walked in to see none I knew apart from two boys that I had seen before.

Niall's P.O.V

Me and Zayn walked to art talking about the party last weekend how zayn got way to drunk and was dancing on the tables and the table broke it was quit funny from my point of view but he said it hurt. We were so into our conversation that we were the first people in the art room. Art was both our favourite subjects as zayn was amazing at art and I just like it because it was fun but I'm not very good at it. I toke my seat next to zayn and We got out our art books. People starting walking talking laughing we were very early. I then notice I had been day dreaming out the window for ages. I went to look at the board when at the corner of my eyes I saw the cute girl that sat at our table yesturday.i think I remember name as Kelly she looked at me so I smiled she smiled back but I could tell it was fake her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying but she still looked pretty. She went and sat next to mark as it was the only seat left. Mark was the bad boy he use to smoke got kicked out of 4 schools none talks to him he has no friends he's know as the bully. I felt sorry for Kelly. She doesn't know what's she getting her self into.

Kelly's P.O.V

"is this seat taken?" I ask the boy. He didn't reply so I just sat down as it was the only seat left. "hi I'm Kelly" I said tryin to be nice didn't want to get on the bad side if I was going to sit with him for the rest of the year. He just looked at me then looked away maybe I did something wrong, I was just about to ask him what his problem was when mr brainbrige walked in. "miss Brookewood can I please talk to you". I got up nervously thinking I was in trouble. We walked out side and I just looked at him. "I'm sorry to say but I have some bad news for you."I just froze.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly's P.O.V

I didn't know how much more bad new I take. I holded back the tears and gave him a look for him to go on. "your mum has had an accident" I was so confused shes dead he carryed on. "she has past away and your dad is out side in the car waiting for you" It just froze it made sense now my dad told the school that she had hurt he self so that know one will wonder where she is and also it's way to make me go with him. I didn't want to move or go to the car I was scarred on what was going to happen. "I know your in shock but you have to go to the car now your dad really needs you right now at this hard time" he said pointing to the car park i just nodded and walk back into class to get my bag and tell the teacher. It was weird i already knew my mum was dead but hearing someone else saying it hurt me more knowing it was true i pick up my bag from the floor and started walking towards the teacher who was still talking. I then got stop and i felt a hand grab me i turn around to see it was niall, "are you okay" he asked with a worried look on his face I felt a small tear slowly fall my from eyes .I knew if I said anything I would end up bursting out crying so I just nodded and he let go of my hand and I carried on walking to the teacher."umm miss I have to go mr bainbrige.." but she just cut my off "I know and I'm sorry for your lost" I just try to give a thanking smile and walked out the class room. I toke slow steps really not wanting to go to the car. I turn around the corner to go to head to my locker to get some stuff when I ran into someone "ouch". "ohh sorry" I said looking down. "KELLY" his voice I click who it was it was Harry I love hearing his voice it was so warm and calming. "Harry" I say melting into his arm just what I need right now. I felt the tears fall again I tried holding them in but it was harder than you think. "hey hey what's wrong don't cry it hasn't been that long since I last saw you" he said trying to make me smile it worked of course. "my dads here to pick me up". He looked at me his green eyes and curly hair falling perfectly every single one. "your not going to go are you?" now I could see worry in his eyes. "I don't have a choice the principal knows and my teachers. "what do they know?" "they know my mums dead but for a different reason". "ohh" is all Harry manage to say. " we'll I'm coming with you there is no way I'm leaving you to go by your self" "but what if he ask questions , what if he hurt you to" more tears feel from my eyes if Harry got hurt it would be all my fault and I would hate my self for that as he had done so much for me. "no buts I don't care I'm coming and that finial" I sighed I could changed his mind and I feel safer if he comes to be honest. We walk to my locker and got my books and stuff then we headed out to the car hand in hand.

Harry's P.O.V

Kelly pointed out a green suv parked in the car park we walked over to it I was holding onto her hand to resure her it was going to be alright and that nothing was going to happen. A tall man step out of the car. "where the hell have you been and what's he doing here" he yelled at her. "hi I'm ha..." he cut me off "I don't care who you are get the hell away from her and leave us alone we have so business to take care off". I could see fear in Kelly's eyes as he started to walk closer to us. "well I'm Kellys boyfriend and I'm here for support" Kelly gave me a confused look, well I had to say something or he wouldn't let me come and I wanted to make sure she was going to be alright. "boyfriend aye, she doesn't need support shes got me" he was still very mad. "well it doesn't seem like it" wrong thing to say as he just got mader. "JUST GO AWAY AND FORGET ABOUT HER" he yelled pushing me away from her I lost my footing and feel to the ground hard. "not so tough now are you buddie" he spat in my face and laughed. "stop it leave him alone, he's nice unlike you " Kelly finial spoke I could tell she was very scarred. "Now you missy get in the car now and shut up I will deal with your boyfriend first then I will come back for you" I just got up and ran to her side. I hid her behind me to say you have to get though me first like they do in the films. "fine then I will deal with both of yous now then" he then pulled out an sledge hamer and all I remeber is seen him run towards me.

I opened my eyes was i dead or alive I was sure then I felt the ground move I slow sat up to see I was in a car. his car then it all came flooding back to me we were in Kelly's dad car in the boot I think hang on wheres Kelly I started to freak out trying to feel around to see if she was here. My heart stopped as I then felt a body in front of me. I stated shaking her "Kelly kelly wake up" but she just wouldn't I started panicking I didn't know what to do what happens if she's dead? What happens if I never get out of here in time and he kills me? I felt helpless all I could do was lay here and think.


End file.
